disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: Night of the Werefox
Five Nights at Freddy's: Night of the Werefox is a Halloween film from the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. It was released directly to video in 2001. Sinopsis: In 1995, the whole city celebrates Halloween, even in the pizzeria of our beloved animatronics of the franchise, but one of them which is Foxy after being cursed by a full moon, becomes a fierce, lethal and Monstrous beast known as "The Werefox "and escapes sowing all the chaos in the city. Freddy and Company must stop the creature and get the cure to recover his returned friend, before it is too late. Plot: Cast: * John Goodman as Freddy Fazbear * Dee Bradley Baker as Bonnie * Kath Soucie as Chica * Jim Cummings as Foxy the Pirate ** Frank Welker as Foxy (The Werefox) * Tara Strong as Little Girl * Bill Farmer as Man in the Halloween Party * Quinton Flynn as Man at Park Reception Release: Soundtrack Other Languages: * Fünf Nächte in Freddys: Nacht der Fuchsmann (German) * خمس ليال في فريديز: نايت أوف ذا ويرفوكس (Arabian) * Пет нощи в Фреди: Нощта на Човек от лисица (Bulgarian) * Cinc nits a Freddy: Nit de l'home Fox (Catalan) * 프레디의 다섯 밤 : 여우의 밤 (Korean) * Fem nætter hos Freddy's: Ræven nat (Danish) * Viisi yötä Freddy's: Fox-miehen yöllä (Finnish) * Cinq nuits chez Freddy: La nuit du renard (French) * Lima Malam di Freddy: Malam dari orang Rubah (Indonesia) * Cinque notti al Freddy: Notte dell'uomo Volpe * フレディーズのファイブナイト：ナイトオブザフォックスマン (Japan) * Vijf nachten in Freddy's: Nacht van de vos man (Dutch) * Fem netter på Freddy's: rævmannens natt (Norwegian) * Cinco Noites no Freddy: Noite do Homem Raposa (Portuguese) (Brazil) * Cinco Noites no Freddy: Noite do Homem Raposa (Portuguese) (European) * Cinci nopți la Freddy: noapte de om vulpe (Rumanian) * Пять ночей у Фредди: ночь лисицы (Russian) * Cinco Noches en Freddy's: Una Noche Terrorifica (Spanish) (Spain) * Five Nights at Freddy's: La Noche del Hombre Zorro (Spanish) (Latin American) * Nusu tano saa Freddy's: usiku wa mtu mbweha (Swagili) * ห้าคืนที่เฟรดดี้: คืนของมนุษย์สุนัขจิ้งจอก (Thailand) * Năm đêm tại Freddy: Đêm của người đàn ông cáo (Vietnam) * Ubusuku obuhlanu kwaFreddy's: Ubusuku bendoda eyimpungushe (Zulu) Gallery: FNAF NOTWF logo.png|Five Nights at Freddy's: Night of the Werefox logo Foxy in beast form.png|Foxy (in his Beast form)'s design Trivia: * Foxy's design as a fox man is freely inspired by the original design of the Beast in Beauty and the Beast (1991), because its animator, James Baxter encouraged him. * This is a special episode of the 1993-1996 Animated Tv series, The New Adventures of Freddy Fazbear and Friends. * Originally, the special will be released in 1995, before the release of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, but in the end the date was delayed for 2001. * Some people have confused Foxy's design (in his werefox form) with that of Nightmare Foxy from the fourth film. Since certain characters resemble each other, but unlike Nightmare Foxy, the beast is only Foxy's transformation when it sees a full moon. * The special is freely based on the legendary creature represented in the world's most popular cultures, rather known as The Werewolf, because there are clear references to this legendary beast. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Halloween Special Movies Category:Halloween Movies Category:2001